


Hunger

by gildedwinged



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Delena Inspired Me, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a hopeless romantic, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post TWOTL, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Slow Dancing, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedwinged/pseuds/gildedwinged
Summary: Slow Dancing + Sappy Moments = Happy Murder Husbands





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is so random but I couldn't help it and I'm a sucker for anything sappy (//n\\\\)
> 
> The title of this work is also the title of the song performed by Ross Copperman in which I imagined them dancing together (//n\\\\)  
> Also the lyrics is anything in Bold.
> 
> Again, all grammars, mistakes and spellings are my own. *bow*

The fireplace provided them with warmness and softness of their reflections, Encephalitis raised her head, curious eyes veered toward her dads figures. When they finally settled in the middle and confronted each other, still hand in hand. Another new song starting to play. Hannibal smiled, maroon eyes staring deep to Will’s own as Hannibal lifts Will’s hand that he’s currently holding and let them on his left shoulder and settled his left hand on Will’s waist, while his right hand slowly and gently gathered Will’s.

 

**_One look and I can’t catch my breath_ **

**_Two souls into one flesh_ **

 

They moved slowly together as first, their eyes stare deep to one another. An eternal flames light up their soul.

 

**_When you’re not next to me_ **

**_I’m incomplete_ **

 

“Do you know Will, the spark in your eyes could light up a million moons. I always found myself lost in that deep ocean blue of yours. Yet I can’t never get enough of it.”

 

**_Cause I’m on fire like a thousand suns_ **

**_I couldn’t burn it out_ **

 

When he finished, he sprung Will around let Will land with his back into Hannibal’s wide chest.

“Never get enough of you,” he whispered into Will’s left ear, sending shiver down Will’s spine.

 

**_Even if I wanted to_ **

**_This flames tonight_ **

 

Will chuckled, turned around within Hannibal’s embrace and wrapped his hands around Hannibal body to stared up at him, “You’re an incurable romantic, aren’t you?”.

 

**_Look into my eyes and say you want me too_ **

**_Like I want you_ **

 

“Hm I fell in love with a man who makes me feel alive, the moment I laid my eyes on you, I know my life would be incomplete without you.”

 

Will moved his hands again only this time he looped them around Hannibal’s neck, bring him down for a light kiss on the lips to silent him.

 

“I never knew what it was like to want to be with someone forever until I fell in love with you.” Will whispered against Hannibal lips, his hands messed with his ash brown hair.

 

With that Hannibal smiles, “I love you”. He kisses Will’s forehead, his eyelid, the tip of his nose, and finally the bow curve captures Will lips and nibbles them.

Will sighed in complete happiness. “I know. And I love you”. He has long forgotten what it feels like to be happy until now, he can’t describe how good this new life he is currently sharing with Hannibal. This new chapter of their lives. He know he is happy, content by Hannibal side. And maybe that is enough.

The music continue as the two of them hug each other, with Hannibal hands wraps around Will’s waist and Will’s hands loop around Hannibal’s neck, forehead rest against one another, sharing warm breath.

 

**_I got a hunger in me._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :')


End file.
